


Такео на задании ДА-5

by mnogabukv



Series: Такео на задании (в юбке) [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clothes, Gen, garter, Такео в женской одежде
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Такео в юбке, платье выполняет ответственное боевое задание





	1. Запах духов

**Author's Note:**

> Ingebjørg Bratland - Eim av parfyme  
> есть ролик на Ютуб  
> перевод вольный, измененный под фанфик

В темноте слышен шум какого-то города,   
И фонари светят здесь приглушенно.  
Тяжело идти на высоких каблуках…

Особенно, когда в тебе метр девяносто один см роста, на тебе короткая красная юбка из натурального латекса с разрезом почти до пупа, а кожаная косуха с кружевным черным бюстгальтером пуш-ап с вырезом по самые яйца. И да, все остальное «хозяйство», которое у тебя вполне себе европейских размеров, пришлось утянуть в какие-то пошлые стринги.  
Где-то на уровне бедра под выбивающимся подолом полупрозрачной рубашки находится нет, не привычная кобура с пятидесятым калибром, холодная ковка, вороненая сталь, усиленный ствол и в качестве защиты «от дураков», специально усиленная тяга спускового крючка с почти невероятными даже для рядового модификанта 4,8 кг, а издевательски розовая подвязка с бантиком.  
Хочется закурить, несмотря на отсутствие потребности в никотине как в физиологической привычке и тем паче, вопреки строжайшим запретам инструкторов по снайперской подготовке.  
Мол, это расслабляет внимание, забивает собственное обоняние и дает лишнюю подсказку противнику.  
Если бы не типичный для всех стрелков темперамент «немного оживленнее, чем замороженная в лед рыба», то можно было б забить на выполнение задания и отправиться пить, курить, портить девок или на худой конец, мастурбировать перед телевизором с платным каналом «для взрослых».  
Но он же ответственный военный?  
Сколько еще придется простоять на этом захолустном перекрестке?  
Уж лучше лежать в придорожной канаве заботливо замаскированным банками из-под энергетических напитков , кучкой промерзшей земли, рождественскими венками и ветками.  
Почти как в могиле, но это так, случайная аналогия.  
Черт бы побрал эту маскировку.

Кто-то идет по дороге, избегая улицу,  
где вы оставите запах своих духов,

\- привязалась же дурацкая песня.   
Здесь же такой район, можно действительно подвергнуться сексуальному нападению какого-нибудь маньяка.   
А еще эти неудобные туфли, из которых лучше уж пить шампанское или яд, чем совершать какие-либо перемещения взад-вперед под одинокими фонарями.  
Это даже унизительнее шотландского килта, потому что там хоть мужской традиционный костюм из шерсти, в куче замечательных аккуратных складок, закрывающих все самые стратегически уязвимые места. Интересно, модифицированные болеют циститом?  
А венерическими заболеваниями и сенной лихорадкой?  
Начальство было бы озадачено, что за странное «боевое ранение» на боевом дежурстве?  
Но в жизни, как убеждаешься рано или поздно, не бывает ничего невозможного.  
Где-то вверху как-то иначе располагаются звезды и на твою голову падает проклятие под названием «плохая карма».  
Самое забавное, что даже почти не пришлось менять марку мужского одеколона. Вместо ален делоновского _Самурая Катана – Ален Делон Самурай вумен_.  
Ну, и где же обещанная тачка с заказчиком, то бишь клиентом?  
Интересно, что сейчас поделывает Тао?  
Гениальный изобретатель охрененной идеи!..  
Главный тамада и распорядитель праздника с одобрительного позволения лидера Кранца.  
Один-единственный раз тот позволил хакеру проявить инициативу, и что из этого вышло? 

 

В воздухе останется запах ее духов,  
И еще лжи… Там, где она была  
Слабый аромат ее присутствия  
Кружит голову по-прежнему.

Неужели это был единственный способ организовать самый незабываемый мальчишник?  
Взять и засунуть снайпера в именинный торт в виде дешевой уличной проститутки?  
И было бы ради кого так наряжаться…

\- Все-таки тебе не стоило так обнадеживать Шарка. Он было подумал, что встретил женщину своей мечты. Впрочем, у него своеобразный «юбилей» - возраст Христа и все такое…

В группе ДА-5 условные «дни рождения» было принято отмечать с необычайным размахом.  
Вот захотелось Такео сестру - пришлось руководителю проекта самой вживаться в "легенду".

14 марта 2017


	2. Белое пламя плящущее на курганах врагов

\- Ну что, Такео, остаешься ты...Во-первых, ты, как истинный джентльмен не станешь подвергать хрупкую нежную девушку такой опасности...  
Оставлять наедине с этим сластолюбивым типом юную трепетную деву, да даже любую зрелую женщину, безусловно опасно. Исключая, конечно, таких спецов, как Мери. но Мери у нас нет, остаешься ты.  
Команде ДА-5 отчего-то было поручено устранить некоего "барона", чрезвычайно падкого на экзотические развлечения в восточной тематике, а еще - на девушек.  
Типичная "медовая ловушка".  
А посему хитрым пронырливым Тао был предложен довольно типичный план, все тоже самое по сценарию, только с подсадной уткой в виде модифицированного бойца в юбке, то есть Такео.  
Под видом профессиональной исполнительницы танца живота, типа знаменитой в прошлом Тахии Кариоки.  
Может быть потому что у него были самые длинные волосы. Или самое миловидное лицо, голубые глаза и прочие атрибуты "тупых блондинок". В данном конкретном случае это была "яркая крашенная брюнетка" метр девяносто ростом, но что поделаешь, бывают же наверное и такие баскетболистки.  
Внешнюю охрану можно было пройти в наглухо скрывающей фигуру традиционной мусульманской накидке - парандже, а дальше главное было подобраться поближе к объекту, и на долю секунды отвлечь его внимание, дабы успеть достать оружие.  
С близкого расстояния снайпер уж точно не промажет.  
Оставалось продумать милые сердцу координатора детали и подробности.  
\- Вот это называется набедренный платок "парео", а это ожерелье из монет, надевается, чтобы слегка прикрыть живот. Ну с прессом у тебя все в порядке, только для восточным дам это не совсем типично. Так что прикроем-ка мы и плечи.  
С плечами действительно была "беда". У парня была типично мужская V-образная фигура, так что хакеру пришлось заказать в интернет-магазине самый броский и самый вульгарный, с пунцовыми розочками в районе предполагаемых сосков, бюстгальтер.  
с целью сформировать тот самый "бюст", или, по-крайней, мере изобразить правдоподобный намек его присутствие.  
Следующей замысловатой проблемой оказалось отсутствие подходящей обуви. точнее изящных женских туфелек сорок третьего-сорок четвертого размера. Не выходить же на сцену томной изысканной танцовщице в тяжелых армейских сапогах, к тому же усиленных специальными металлическими пластинами, чтобы не повредить ступню в хитрых ловушках с использованием шипов или гвоздей.  
Да и с образом восточной трепетной лани это не сочеталось. Разве что попытаться изготовить что-нибудь эдакое на заказ.  
\- Ну, это, конечно, не Маноло Бланик, - Тао слегка наморщил нос, критически оглядывая пару босоножек на трехдюймовом каблуке, цвета бледно-сиреневой фуксии, хитро изогнутых так, чтобы как можно деликатнее скрыть их настоящий, совсем не женственный размер.  
\- И как на этих котурнах передвигаться?  
Выдержке и хладнокровию стрелка можно было только дивиться и завидовать, его ничем не обнаруживаемое скрытое волнение проявилось разве что в этой напыщенной фразе.  
"Даже не подозревал, что Такео имеет такие познания в древней истории, - Тао внимательно проследил за мучительнейшим процессом втискивания ступни танцовщика в непривычную для него обувь и посоветовал вспомнить отработанные для рукопашного боя навыки. – Помнишь, как ты проходил обучение на сохранение равновесия, когда тебя заставляли передвигаться по врытым в землю двухметровым столбам? Вот и представь, что у тебя та же задача – встать в позу «журавля», а затем сделать шаг вперед… Ну или боевой выпад, только на каблуках. Я слышал, что Мерилин Монро специально подпиливала один каблук, чтобы походка была более волнующей и соблазнительной…"  
Снайпер стоял, слегка покачиваясь, словно канатоходец над бездонной пропастью, стараясь прислушиваться к собственным ощущениям.  
А ведь Тао еще намеревался обучить его неким телодвижениям, чтобы сойти за какую-нибудь Зиту и Гиту, ну или другую танцовщицу из Индии в стиле "диско".  
\- Может возьмешь с собой в качестве поддержки Шарка? Он будет изображать знаменитого Митхуна Чакраборти, а ты - его пылко обожаемая возлюбленная...  
Такео вздрогнул, быстро сообразив, что в образе полуголой танцовщицы-куртизанки, он осуществил бы все самые немыслимые и извращенные фантазии Акулы.  
Тао истолковал его нервную реакцию довольно точно:  
\- А жаль, можно было бы номер из «Девушки на мосту» с метанием ножей сделать!  
"Ага,- мрачно пробормотал себе под нос сильно необрадованный этим предложением Такео, - мне еще ревнивого Отелло с ножиками на линии огня не хватало".  
После нескольких тренировочных проходов по воображаемой сцене члены ДА выбрали самый простой и стопроцентно убийственный план действий.  
Все прошло, как и было задумано в хитром и порочном воображении координатора Тао: снайпер успешно прошел очень поверхностный внешний досмотр на входе в клуб и был пропущен внутрь приватной кабинки.  
С первыми звуками томной индийской флейты красавица эффектно сбросила грубую шерстяную накидку и осталась в коротком муслиновом кафтанчике- _энтери_ , и в пышной газовой юбке. Широкий атласный пояс изящно обтягивал по-девичьи тонкую талию. На полуобнаженные плечи наброшен платок из дымчато-голубого шелка, сорок темно-сиреневых мелких косичек спускаются до самого пояса. В смелом вырезе «юбки», завязывавшейся на бедре замысловатым морским узлом с завораживающей частотой мелькала удлиненная тонко очерченная лодыжка, позвякивающая посеребренным ножным браслетом. А чуть выше, и чуть смелее, ближе к мелькающему просвету ног, притягивала неотрывный взгляд кроваво-карминного цвета шелковая подвязка.  
Юная красотка стала неторопливо и очень соблазняюще раздеваться...  
Плотный жгучий брюнет, похотливо вцепившийся в полуобнаженную красотку масляными от страсти глазами, чем-то походил на такого же похотливого развратника Питбуля из фильма Эмира Кустурицы.  
Можно было придумать тысячи лживых фраз и песен, способных вскружить голову обманчивыми обещаниями, можно было бы разучить более откровенные телодвижения…  
Но все равно, не было бы ничего более притягательного и порочного, чем это вызывающе неторопливое действо, почти что томная прилюдная мастурбация. Томное поглаживание кожаной кобуры.  
Снайпер ведет рукой, но мысленно воображает, как прикасается к отполированной поверхности рукояти пистолета из орехового дерева.  
Тао в онлайн-трансляции с миниатюрных и скрытых камер это представляется как откровенная ласка напарником своего собственного тела.  
Затем медленное и многозначительное развязывание подвязки…  
Выстрел из пистолета, пронесенного в хитро замаскированной поясной кобуре, был завершающей точкой в четко продуманной, до мельчайших деталей, операции.  
Этакой чувственно рдеющей одинокой вишенкой на именинном торте.  
И, разумеется, вишенка, как и вся остальная любовь, как и "подставная красавица", была искусственной.

04 июня 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> эмгыр деитвин и так далее
> 
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/5/8/3358557/84188927.jpg


End file.
